mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Omen
Le creditz go to Squirto19 for making the body and head images transparent, allowing me to piece them together and add the proper effects. "I serve only one. The Creator. The Master. I impose his will when he so desires. When I am not needed, my actions serve a purpose that is beyond your comprehension. You see them as destructive, but I know them to be the opposite. All is done to serve the needs of the Master. Only he can command me. Through my actions, I have become quite famous in your realm. With my fame, I have gained many names. I am the Dark Omen. I am the Sleer." --The Dark Omen The Dark Omen is a monstrous Wither created by Parax himself. Background The Dark Omen is a Wither created by Parax millennia ago. However, the Dark Omen differs from other Withers in terms of appearance and abilities. While other Withers are a floating, three-headed, armless torso of a skeleton, the Dark Omen possesses arms and a tail, is considerably darker in color, and has glowing, green eyes. In the case of powers, the Dark Omen possesses the same powers as its master, while its Wither brethren are very limited, being able to only teleport, regenerate, and fire explosive, ghostly skulls. In addition, the Dark Omen is a single entity and mind, rather than being conjoined triplets like the other Withers. History Time unknown. Parax had journeyed to Minecraftia when it was barely settled. Here, he began creating creatures that would roam the realm, serving him and defending treasures that most would consider valuable. At some point, he became interested in Withers, and proceeded with an experiment to create one by performing the proper ritual. He created a pile of Soul Sand and sculpted "arms" onto it. After enchanting it with copies of his own abilities, Parax placed on it 3 skulls of Wither Skeletons that he had defeated in the Nether. Within seconds, the totem was disintegrated, and in its place was a dark, skeletal, three-headed creature. But with Parax's modifications, this monster was different than its brethren. A loud booming sound rang out with the Wither's creation, and the Dark Omen was born. Parax needed not say anything for the Dark Omen to declare him its master. With its creation, it vowed to serve only its maker and carry out his will. Parax released it out into the wild, allowing it to do what it wishes, only to come to him and do his bidding when he so wishes. With that done, the Dark Omen set off, imposing destruction on settlements and gathering resources and riches, piling them all in one secret chamber far underground. Traits and Resurrection The Dark Omen possesses many features, some that other Withers have, and others that they do not have. These traits include regeneration, flying, teleportation, arms, a tail, long, skeletal necks, speech, Parax's own abilities, and even resurrection. With its creation, Parax integrated an enchantment onto its Nether Star before merging it with the Dark Omen. The result of the enchanted Nether Star was that, upon death, it would be dropped for collecting. Those who possess the Nether Star will be given vast, unimaginable power, something that has tempted many future victims of the Dark Omen to hunt it, though none prevailed. However, should someone without a strong mind attempt to use the star, they will bend to the will of the Dark Omen, whose soul resides within the Nether Star upon death. By then, it is only a matter of minutes before the Dark Omen is resurrected, destroying the enthralled victim in the process and reabsorbing the Nether Star. As the Nether Star is indestructible, this makes it impossible to kill the Dark Omen permanently; all one can do is hide the Nether Star and hope that nobody finds it. Trivia *I have sculpted a model of the Dark Omen in real life. *Not to be confused with the Dark One, a non-dangerous Wither residing outside Parax/BaronVonShush's house. Category:Fan Creations Category:Mobs Category:Mob Stories